


On A Sunny Tuesday Afternoon

by HalcyonFrost



Series: Gifts and Prompts [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), Established Relationship, Feels, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 18:19:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12612556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalcyonFrost/pseuds/HalcyonFrost
Summary: The sun is in Tony's eyes and it's pretty painful even through his eyelids, but moving is also kind of painful too, so really, the decision between adjusting to accommodate one pain over another is all a debate of which one is worse.





	On A Sunny Tuesday Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Originally on [Tumblr ](http://halcyonfrost.tumblr.com/post/167074975897/on-a-sunny-tuesday-afternoon-the-late-sunlight) for the [prompt meme](http://halcyonfrost.tumblr.com/post/166475571936/the-way-you-said-i-love-you) "The way you said 'I love you'", this was #6: On a sunny Tuesday afternoon, the late sunlight glowing in your hair.
> 
> Enjoy the fluff!

Somehow, it was never deemed advisable to put sun visors in the eye holes of the suit's helmet, and Tony is seriously regretting the oversight now. It's Tuesday, time for another attack on New York, and by the end of the fight, Tony is downed and flat on his back, staring up at the perpetually bright sun burning his eyeballs even through the lids. The simple solution would be to just roll over, but that involves moving any other part of his body, and it took more than a mere glove slap on the cheek to knock him down, so no, his eyes are not the only thing in pain right now, but the decision becomes deciding which pain is worse to deal with right now. Rolling over would hurt, but it would fix the sun in his eyes and leave him only the agonizing aches in the rest of his body. Exacerbate one to fix another? Worth it? Debatable.

Finally, the burning light disappears one second before there's a finger tapping on the face plate, and Tony opens his eyes to spy Loki staring back at him, the sun a halo behind his head so picturesque in a way Tony only found ironic for Loki. Face of an angel, sure, but mind of a devil too. Frankly, Tony adored both aspects.

"Still alive in there?" Loki questions lightly, obviously already aware or else he wouldn't be so casual. Hopefully.

"How many safety measures do I have to put in before my suit actually keeps its power when it's hit?"

"At least one more, apparently." Tony hears more than feels the rasp of calloused fingers over the suit, and then feels the wash of the miraculous analgesic quality of magic flushing the pain down to a manageable, dull discomfort instead. Loki then moves to flick the releases on the faceplate and pulls it off carefully before offering Tony a hand to get to his feet slowly and stiffly. "But despite it all, you survive yet again."

"Everyone _else_ on the team certainly didn't try to be assured of that." Tony complains, and hears the sighs in his ear piece despite no one else saying a word. "Good thing my boyfriend is more thorough. Thanks for checking in."

"At your _service._ " Loki teases, very deliberate of tone. "It is part of this-" He casts an unimpressed look at their surroundings and makes an unreadable gesture around them, " _hero_ thing, isn't it?"

"Yes, it's a hero thing. You're learning, and I'm very proud of you."

And shockingly, this was a vast improvement from how they met. There were some bumps when Loki returned a "changed man" the second time, but things worked out and the group made a decent team. Not long after, Tony and Loki made a decent... something else together.

"It's always helpful to have better examples."

"Awww, am I your hero role model?"

"Just an example of imperfection still achieving satisfactory results." Loki returns, but Tony can't find the heat to get offended. It's _Loki_. You couldn't expect bold and open compliments from Loki. That, Tony got used to very quickly. Sometimes, he just had to lead Loki into one to get it out of him.

It doesn’t take much to sway into Loki, Tony dropping his voice to a whisper roughened by a long day and a late night. "You seemed to find me more than satisfactory last night. And early this morning too."

_"Thanks for sharing, Tony."_ Natasha deadpans over the line. _"Just formally warning that we can still hear you two."_

Tony elects to ignore her and press Loki some more. "Or are all those marks you left on me for nothing?"

Loki chuckles, amused at the discontent noises across the comms. "I am fond of your continued existence on occasion, admittedly."

"You don't have to get complicated. Just say you love me."

Loki hums and leans in close, the fingers of one hand gently tilting Tony's chin up for their lips to meet. And in a voice so soft that even the comms wouldn't be able to hear it spoken against Tony’s mouth, Loki says the three words that never fail to make Tony's chest full.

"All you have to do is ask when you need to hear how much I love you."

"Again." Tony demands, and Loki huffs and presses a chaste kiss to his lover's lips.

"You first."

"Love you." Tony says readily, and Loki kisses him once more as reward.

"I love you too."

It didn't erase the pain still lingering, but it certainly made standing a lot more bearable when standing beside Loki.

_"Very heart-warming,"_ interrupted their tender moment, _"you know what's really heroic? Helping clean up the mess we made here."_

"There's no shame in admitting jealousy, Barnes." Tony reasons, and only gets a disgruntled sigh in response. "And I think I need some help getting my injured self back home and healed up." He nudges his shoulder into Loki's side a bit more and turns his face up to his lover's. "Want to take me home?"

"It would be my pleasure." Slipping a hand around Tony's back and waist, Loki helped to support Tony's steps more as he led them away from Tony's crash landing site.

_"Loki, leaving the battlefield is not-"_

"That'll do, Thor. I have a long way to come in true heroism, best to not rest the weight of too much goodness on me yet." Loki held Tony with almost pointed defiance then, but the small kiss he placed to Tony's forehead was purely affectionate.

Loki had a ways to go in heroism, maybe, but he would never be the level of Captain America. And Tony liked Loki as he was - slightly amoral, way off kilter, and wicked in all the ways that sent chills of delight down Tony's spine. Loki was all the things Tony loved, all the things Tony didn't know he needed until there was Loki, and he was perfect in all the ways that just fit into Tony's life and heart like a puzzle piece.

On a sunny Tuesday afternoon, surrounded by the dredges of chaos, with the sun framing Loki's head like a stained glass saint's, while Tony limped along with Loki's assistance, Tony was already home.

**Author's Note:**

> Keep in touch on my tumblr (halcyonfrost.tumblr) for more prompt fills and the chance to prompt me yourself! Also check out some of my other prompt fills in the rest of this series!


End file.
